


Podfic: Softly Slipping by icarus_chained

by GrinningCat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningCat/pseuds/GrinningCat
Summary: Authors summary:A short, intense little Aziraphale & Crowley moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Podfic: Softly Slipping by icarus_chained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Softly Slipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381021) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic length 00:02:48, size 3.7 MB

Link to the MP3 file: https://drive.google.com/file/d/11331Mkea2RFG22hhFC0jujwBKY9SAxwz


End file.
